User talk:Abc8920
Hey! I'm Abc8920, and this is my talkpage. I had 115 messages, and my server went to much slow, so I sarted again. But, as for me the past messages are important, I have them in a Word document. Talk to me here! contest Sure.... A robot/thing would be allowed aslong as it can think for its self Image Sorry about not getting back to you. I've been in Germany. I'll do the picture as soon as I can. Sup Dya like my entry? Yup! Its drex the main character! He resmbles hewkii so he fits the bill drex. I know. I might make that page drex(zesk) WHILST THAT ONE dREX (TOA).sorry about the cap locks. But he isnr gonna get a page until he makes a canonical appearance. In other news; Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! banned how come? same here. But i buy them anyway, and as for internet shopping.............begging sometimes works :) hmm...thats tough. Maybe you could get your friends to get you some? ALso could that mean you may not be able to get the new summer line? Though my favourite, thok was the only piraka i got in 06. I'm sad aboutthat since they were my fav villains. I really wanted avak/hakaan too, but on the internet they were too expensive. and i will enjoy them, thanks! :) Also tahu would be a good set to end with, seeing as he was basically the first pics sure!! I need a picture for the mudflats (Read its section for info). Do you think you could draw an example of one of the islands. It would need a few simple huts,like on mata nui, look kinda beachy, and possibly a wooden boat I haven't finished with Crystallus' Adventures quite yet. Also, I mean that you should move signatures, user-related articles, etc. off the mainspace. Got it? Sorry 'bout the late reply. Fear my Power!!! Boy Am I lucky After only just recieving 3 sets yesterday, my dad bought me kiina on sale today!! Im so chuffed!!!! Also, the mudflat pic is great!!! piece It is really anoying to lose a piece! I know how it feels. Diebeq5b Contest Your entry to my contest was accepted. Leaving leaving Its sad to see members go :(. Well some lucky orphans get ome amazing bionicles! Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition birthday it is yer birthday today? If so Happy birthday! If not i've made a random mistake Stuff Well, your image is underway, but sorry that it's taken a while. V1 came out pixelated, and V2 was too small, and I got a new computer so I had to reinstall the software. Also, thanks for the MOC. He is very cool. Is it alright if I use him for Toa Daero? I've added the pic but if you're not okay just say. last set? hmm...tough choice. If you don't already own pohatu phantoka get kongu. that chest piece is great!! Then get mantax. i regret not getting him. those body pieces are so cool!! yep I already have!!! almost.... I have built all of him except his left thigh, his legs and feet. I prefer him already to his old form. I just need one more set to build him TFB Well, there are many reasons. Clicky here and all will be explained. I#m sorry if you were looking forward to it. Tuma I hadn't planned to, but I might at some point. Gigas Magna Drones I'm not stealing your MOC. You entered it in this contest, which means it automatically becomes a member of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] crystallus adventures I actually really loved that story!! The editors pick does too! I actually can't give that much feed-back since it is great! I would say though is replace the dashes you have used with speech marks. P.S: thanks for the congrats!! P.S; Thanks, again, for updating some of my pages recently :) Hello Hey, its Ansem the Awesome. I'm the new Xander KeyZ! Check out and join my new wiki please! HEre is the link: MY WIKI! Paint.net Can you give me the download link? Hey Did you get the idea for your userpage message from me? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thanks man Thanks fer the link man! Re:Black Waters Ok... If you want to bring your story out of the Pit then I'd probably have a character appear and whisk him away. For my story (Although not actually on the internet) I had an alternate Universe where the Pit was not destroyed and the Toa Mahri had to stop an outbreak where only Matoro survived. He was chasing a prisoner down to the Universe Core when he hit oxygen and couldn't breath. I then had Brutaka appear and whisk him away to the Order and then had him being sent on a mission to the Universe Core with the Av-Matoran. If you want to keep it in the Pit then I'd have: *One of the Barraki saving him (You could probably get a good chapter out of that if you want him to escape from there or you could have the Barraki keeping him so they could get his suit to allow them to breath on land and get out of the pit without Pridak and the Ignika) *Have Hydraxon capture him, think he is a prisoner and jail him. *Have his new armor malfunction to jetpack him back to Mahri nui again. *Have him spend too long in the water and become a water breather. That's my advise. Its the best I can give at the moment (In my Grandma's house with a pretty slow computer with 'Jollun' bugging me about letting him go on soon.) Anyway, hope my advise helped. Sure, at the bottom of your userpage, where no one will see it because they've shut down their computer already. =P [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Crystallus' adventures If you want I could edit the article so it makes more sense. I noticed at some spots you puts words in a wrong way so it didn't make sense. Merry christmas thank you and merry christmas to you too. I am hoping for a bunch of bionicles to MOC with since there will not be any new ones also I am giving a spoiler to all of my first freinds on this wiki becuase they really helped me to wear I am now so please delte this spoiler after reading Sorry. Can't enter. Strangely, I have absolutely no black Kanohi. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[:File:NightwatcherPoster.jpg|'It']] [[:File:ZiliaPoster.jpg|'is']] [[:File:FilaxPoster.jpg|'coming...']]) Category:TheSlicer I don't have one made but I can build one it might take a couple days for me to enter however Done! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] xmas merry christmas to you too! Black waters...hmmmm. I'll think about how i could help, and get back to you. I promise i won't take long. Also my scanner is working again so i think i can finally give you your prize for my kmes contest. I think your first cahpter of black waters is amazing! I think it could be a mini-story in its own right. I can help but it depends what you want ; I need to have a loose outline of what you want the next few chapters to contain. That way my help wont contradict your next epic. The other users ideas are great. I might just hav to merge them. How about the matoran is captured by hydraxon (who believes he is an escaped prisoner), but almost immeadiately after, the 2 are attcked by the barraki. Bascially the matoran is entrapped in the battle and has to fight for his life. RE:contest OK, I will! OH, and about crystallus' adventures, the grammer isn't too bad, It just needs some touching up a bit, and lots of times when I write i forget to add so, to, etc., so your not the only one. even ids does! entry awsome!! Looks like a serious contender. Also BD is right|! My grammar isn't all too good either! RE:utube Yeah, just search bdanimation and some of my vids will show up. Not at the moment. I'm working on a project. Sorry. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]